


Mine All Mine

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Hickeys, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's marking Mickey up because he likes the way he looks when he's branded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine All Mine

Ian's hand ran down Mickey's bare chest as he propped himself up between his dark haired lover's legs, the two of them wearing nothing but a thin sheen of sweat. His breathing was heavy and his skin was searing with Mickey's every touch.

He leant in to run his tongue over the line in Mickey's neck making the older boy groan loudly. Soon enough he had his lips on his skin and his teeth sinking into it as he sucked in a deep purple mark.

"Did I say you could mark me up like that? Jesus that's gonna be there for a fuckin' week." Mickey said in a breathy moan and a buck of his hips.

Ian chuckled, "Calm down Mick, you already told everyone you're gay... How about we show them that you're mine?" He said, leaning in again to mark him again, his own personal brand.

"I better be getting the best fuck of my life tonight to put up with this shit," he said but he wasn't fooling Ian, his grin was too wide and his dick was too hard for him to deny that he liked it.

"You know I'll take good care of you." He smirked down at him.

Mickey just smiled at him, wanting to say something stupid like 'me too' but he bit his tongue and turned his head to make it easier for Ian to prove to everyone that Mickey was his and that it was going to stay that way.


End file.
